


RDR2 Oneshot Book RDR2 Characters x Reader or Oc

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Relationships: Mixed
Kudos: 2





	RDR2 Oneshot Book RDR2 Characters x Reader or Oc

Hosea fucks me into the ground, and I love it. Hosea and I are a couple science three months now. I love him. He's a gentleman. Sweet and caring. But sometimes when I want he fucks me into the ground. Usually he pulls out and comes onto my back and ass. But not today. I want his puppy. I want it bad. He's so deep inside me, that he's almost in my womb. 

,,Oh yes Daddy! Fuck me hard. Give me your puppy! Pleas!" I moan. 

He lets out a groan, and gets even faster and wilder. 

,,You want my puppy so bad huh? Baby girl. Then you shall get it." He moans. 

Oh fuck! I love his soft side, but this side I love too. He's like a different person. At first it was weird to see him so, talking dirty. But I got used too it, and love both sides of him. Oh man. He fucks me into oblivion. He knows that I love it. He was my first. He felt so honored to be my first. And then we felt in love. One month later he asked me if I want to be together with him. Of course I said yes. We both are close.

,,Oh baby." he moans.

Then he thrust hard and deep into me, fills me again to the end of my wob and stops his movements, while he cums deep inside of me. I come with him. He lets out a loud groan. He lays down on top of me. I close my eyes. Now I have his puppy I'm sure.

Now two months later I'm in the 2nd month pregnant. Everybody in camp congratulated to us. I sit on Hoseas lap, while he gently pet's my belly.

,,I'm sure you are a good father Hosea." I grin.

The child is a girl. We called it Savannah. Hosea and I love that name. I'm so happy. I don't regret the decision to have Hosea make me pregnant. Because he really loves me, and I'm sure we are a happy family then. Since the gang no longer has any problems.

,,Are you sure?" He laughs.

,,Yeah sweet Fox. I'm sure you are." I grin.

Then I lean against him, and close my eyes. I love that man so much.


End file.
